


Little Moments in Life

by pegion456



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegion456/pseuds/pegion456
Summary: Alec comes home after a long day at the Institute, and sees something that reminds him of why he chose Magnus.





	Little Moments in Life

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, hopefully the characterizations aren't too far off.

Little Moments in Life

Alec heaved a deep sigh as he trudged up the stairs to the loft that he shared with Magnus and their new son, Max. He was only supposed to be gone for an hour, or two at the most but as usual complications had arose and he had to spend all day at the Institute.

Max had started teething not long after they had brought him home, and it was supposed to be Alec's turn to take care of him. He and Magnus had worked it out that whoever had to get up with Max during the night had the next day off. Unfortunately life did not always adhere to what they wanted.

As Alec drew close to the loft door, he could hear music playing. Alec was already smiling when he unlocked the door and pushed it opened. His smile turned to a grin at the sight that greeted him when he got the door opened.

For once since the teething had started, Max was quiet and the reason for that seemed to be what his papa was doing with him. Alec leaned against the wall, just inside of the front door, and watched as Magnus danced around the living room with Max and sang softly to him. Magnus had his nails painted blue, and had dark blue streaks in his hair.

The blue of Magnus's nails and hair made a surprisingly beautiful contrast against the blue of Max's skin and hair. When Magnus made another turn around the space he had created in the living room, he spotted Alec and his face lit up with a smile.

“Max, looks who's home,” Magnus said as he turned Max around to face Alec. When Max was facing him, Alec could see that he had a teething ring clutched in one tiny blue fist and that Magnus had a growing wet spot on his shirt.

“Hey, baby, were you good for Papa while I was gone?” Alec asked Max as he walked over to join them in the living room. At the sound of his father's voice, Max let out a squeal and started waving his hands at Alec. Alec could swear he could feel his heart melt at the excitement on Max's face at the sight of him. When other, less progressive, shadowhunters asked him how he could stand the thought of raising a child of the demons, all Alec had to do was think of the joy on his son's face when he walked into the room. Because when he saw Max, all he saw was a happy child that could bring joy to people just by being himself.

Alec reached out to take Max from Magnus, and Max launched himself toward Alec. Alec and Magnus were used to Max doing this, so Alec was easily able to catch him before he fell to far. When Max settled into his daddy's arms, he started babbling to him like he was trying to tell him all about his day with his papa.

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec and Max interacting for a moment, before he became aware of a cold wetness on his chest. He looked down at his shirt and wrinkled his nose. “While Max tells you about his day. I'm going to change my shirt for the third time to day, and get us something to eat,” Magnus told Alec as he walked up to him to give him a kiss hello.

When Magnus leaned forward to give Alec a kiss, Max's started waving his teething ring at him. Magnus smiled as he wrapped his hand around the back of Alec's neck, and looked toward Max, “Are you wanting a kiss as well, pumpkin?” Magnus asked Max squealed like he understood what his papa asked him, and leaned toward Magnus. Magnus laughed as he gave Max a kiss on the forehead and then turned toward Alec. Alec leaned forward to meet Magnus, and Magnus gave his a soft, sweet kiss hello. Magnus pulled back, and moved his hand forward to cup Alec's jaw and rub his thumb over Alec's bottom lip,

“That will have to do until we have some time alone,” Magnus said in a low, sensual whisper. Even after all the time they had been together, Alec still blushed when Magnus spoke to him like that.

When Magnus turned and headed toward the bedroom, Alec looked down at Max and told him, “ Your papa is going to be the death of me.” Max responded by shoving his teeth ring into his mouth, and started making small whimpering noises. Alec gave a fond sigh as he hugged Max to his chest,“Well, I guess that means I'm not getting any sleep tonight, huh?” he asked Max as he headed to where Magnus kept the medicine for teething. Max let out a painful wail, and threw his teething ring across the floor. Alec knew as long long as Max was teething, there was not going to be any alone time for him and Magnus for awhile.


End file.
